A conventional luggage case is positioned by using a wheel brake set. US 2012/0311821, TW M408272, and TW M427046 disclose a brake pin or a braking block for braking at least one wheel of the luggage case. However, the brake pin and the braking block are rubbed and broken after a long period of using time.
In addition, WO 2009/021146 and TW 1329501 disclose a wheel braking structure is designed in a gear braking type or in a gear slot type, wherein a stop device or a pin is served to retain a gear or a gear slot, thereby braking at least one wheel. Nevertheless, the stop device or the pin are rubbed and broken after a long period of using time.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.